Trading methods have evolved from a manually intensive process to a technology enabled, electronic platform. Advances in technology are having an increasingly large and broad impact on trading and the way in which exchanges conduct business. What was previously seen as just a supplement to the traditional pit trading, electronic trading platforms continue to increase in importance and popularity. The advent of electronic trading has meant that a customer can be in virtually direct contact with the market, from practically anywhere in the world, performing near real-time transactions, and without the need to make personal contact with a broker. Electronic trading systems are also convenient for floor brokers on the floor at an exchange for receiving orders electronically.
As a result, the number of market participants continues to increase as does market volatility. Such an increase in the number of market participants may result in more competitive prices, while also contributing to the liquidity of the market. However, potential complications may also result. One such complication may be that updates of market data (e.g., price updates, order updates, or fill updates) occur more frequently than can be processed by the software systems monitoring those market data updates.
Consider the following illustration whereby a client subscribes to price updates on Microsoft stock (MSFT). Assume that at a certain point in time the volume in the MSFT market becomes increasingly large and price updates start flowing at a rate that is beyond what can be delivered to the client. Most client devices have an internal message queue, which is an ordered list of messages, from which they are taken up on a first in, first out (FIFO) basis by applications running on the device. However, as a result of the increasing flow of price updates, the internal message queue for the client will continue to grow until the market's volume burst subsides (if it does subside). Because the queue will be growing, and the messaging system is obligated to deliver all of the messages in the queue, the slow client will begin to display price updates that are increasingly outdated.
In some circumstances like the example given above, the trader will be trading on the basis of old information, which is unacceptable and can have disastrous results. In other circumstances, the internal message queue will backup until ultimately there is a failure (i.e. overflow) that typically results in the most recent prices being dropped altogether, which is also unacceptable and eventually prevents the trader from actively participating in the electronic market altogether.
To avoid some of these problems, a trader might purchase a high-end computer with a fast processor(s) to perform billions of operations in a matter of seconds. Usually, but not all of the time, having an increase in processor power might reduce some the issues associated with queue buildup. However, even a computer with the fastest processor(s) can still encounter similar problems because the processor time may be used in processing information associated with other tasks. Thus, other applications, such as a graphical user interface, are prevented from performing their operations on the incoming price updates. Therefore, having a faster computer will not always result in the optimum solution